The present invention relates to a removable cloth sleeve with incorporated heating coil and more particularly pertains to allowing any standard lotion bottle to be warmed before application.
People often use all types of lotion, typically for application on their skin. The lotion is used to treat various ailments or, otherwise, is used to treat dry skin. Sometimes, the lotion, during cold winter months cold and people are reluctant to apply it to their skin. Normally room temperature is too cool for some people to enjoy applying the lotion to their body. Thus, there is a need for a way to warm up the lotion so that the application to the body is an enjoyable task.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by utilizing a heating element that can be wrapped around a lotion bottle so that lotion can be warmed to comfortable temperature before applying it to a user's skin.
The use of heating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, heating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating various items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,174 to Abplanalp and 3,069,528 to Gardner disclose electrical heating means for warming shaving cream; however, they appear to apply the heat to pressure discharge cans. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646 to Aurich discloses a heated dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,660 to Berard discloses an electrical appliance for heating feeding bottles. In particular, Berard discloses a device having a stand, and a cloth extending from the stand which may be wound around a feeding bottle. The use of the stand makes the device of Berard quite cumbersome and impractical for the simple task of heating lotion bottles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable cloth sleeve with incorporated heating coil for allowing any standard lotion bottle to be warmed before application.
In this respect, the removable cloth sleeve with incorporated heating coil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing lotion to be warmed before application.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved removable cloth sleeve with incorporated heating coil which can be used for allowing any standard lotion bottle to be warmed before application. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.